Doing what I WANTED
by Zoe A. W
Summary: Wanted series 3 leesaku As Sakura searches to please her lover she finds that it all comes back to her, and maybe she can further his dream helping the world but in life and in death.


Sakura at downat hrdst,e as an emotion weckstil. L was dead,anse had inlay comprehended hat bt t wouln't be in vain. "Lee always said that my greatest acomplishmet was whatever I wanted to do." She grabbed a pen and paper and began to righ quickly and sharply.

.: :.

"Tsunade-sama?" Hinata entered the hokage's office and with a nod she was gived permission to speak, "Have you noticed anything odd about Sakura-chan? She always has a notebook and she'll never let anyone see it, I'm afrian of what might be in there."

"How long has she had the book?" tsunade replied never looking up from her papers.

"Two years, she got it shortly after lee-san passed." Hinata said.

"Lee-san? I'll keep a closer eye on it Hinata, now however we must get to business."

.: :.

AS Hinata walked out of the room she saw Sakura. "Hinata!" Sakura had no notebook with her this time, she had a brown book. It had a kunai laying on its side with all ninja-bearing villages sighs in a circle around it. The bottom of the cover read: _Memoirs of a Kunoichi_. "Hinata, I finished it, here take it read it!" Hinata carried the book with her back to her home where she ofund no names involved but dtailed descriptions of the twelve ninja's she knew best, sasukesleaving, death, arts, Tsunade, and manyother things that had pertained who how sakura came to be who she was. Hinata had laughed and cried and everytihngelse along with this book, this detailed journey of her friends life and it all ended on the last page or so:

_Now, my life has been on the easier side of average for a ninja, I've excelled above most, but had the tolls below most. Most ninja's never get as close to their kage as I have been and most never have a close comrade abandon their village then return to rape them many years later, most people don';t gothrough things exactly as I have, most never meet a boy with a demon sealedinside of him, tht's probly being squished by his huge heart, and most never probably meet cousins who it hink might literally kill eachother before puberty, but I think we al have that o ne person who has meant more to us then life itself, more to us them sometimes we mean to ourselves._

_Now as you may or may not remember from the book there was a ninja who could not do anything but tai-jutsu. He has played the most influential role in my life. He has built me up and it is in his honor that I write this book. Fate con only go so far then comes love. He loved more then his life, and now I only wish that I could return the favor, and to do that I send out this, the one thing that he has always told me:_ my greatest accomplishment was whatever I wanted to do._ And it ihk that that statement has more truth then many people would like to know. _

Hinata just cried, after all whae else oculd someone in her shoes do at a time like that, the door lock clicked and in walked Naruto as he saw her crying he instantly came to her aid, "Hey baby what happened, who did this to you, I'm going to kick their as all the way to Suna."

"Lee-san, he always said that his goal was to win Sakura;s heart but the only thing more then that was to open the door for more ninja's like him, to make things easier for them, and better for Sakura, I think he did, he got Sakura to do it for him- he's helped in life and even now in death." She pushed the page in front of Naruto. And he read it slowly his face changing with every page.

.: :.

"Tsunade you wanted to see me?" Sakura walked into her office and she saw Naruto and Hinata standing there, her book was placed on Tsunade's surprisingly clean desk. "What is this about?

"Sakura I want you to take time away from being a ninja- I've read this book and if this is where you're at mentally I don't think that a battle field is the best palce for you."

"Tsunade, let me explain-"

"Sakura let me finish, I want you to tour over fire country and possibly farther and promote this book, If it's okay with you I'm going to pulish this book and sent it places you never dreamed of."

.: :.

As I sit on this train, I imagine what kind of things must be going on back at my home I wonder what Lee would be doing and most of all aI wonder if He'd be proud that I'm going what I wanted.


End file.
